


For the love of god stop getting kidnapped

by mErLiN (Itsametaphorbrian)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Because I can, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Like just a few years older than normal canon, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Protective Levi Ackerman, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), i needed this after season 4, levi’s heart can’t take it anymore, theres just lots of fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsametaphorbrian/pseuds/mErLiN
Summary: A summary of all those times Eren managed to get himself kidnapped and how Levi felt each time. Eventually he’s gotta break.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 80





	For the love of god stop getting kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> For clarity, let’s say Eren is 18 at the start of this instead of 15, and he has his hit af manbun from season 4.   
> I also made Levi taller because I’m such a simp for taller Levi, you can’t stop me.
> 
> For my lovely friends in my discord group whom I promised a soft Levi/Eren fic.

Levi watched as the female titan ripped Eren from the nape of his titan’s neck. He was unable to move, his eyes trained on the headless body of Eren’s Titan where it lay lifeless on the forest floor. So that was it huh? Just like that Eren was gone. He wasn’t pulled out of his trance until Mikasa whipped past him through the trees. She was going after the female titan. How stupid, Levi thought. She’d only get herself killed if he didn’t step in. Part of him understood though. He understood the pain she was feeling. He’d only known the brat for a short while but he had grown oddly attached to him. He found himself beyond upset at the thought that he really might be gone. Tch, stupid emotions. They’d only make him vulnerable. He pushed his odd feelings down again, setting off to catch up to Mikasa before the female titan got hold of her first. 

Once he’d caught up to her she thrashed and fought in his grip. He’d never known someone so angry to be saved. Ungrateful brat. It wasn’t until she screamed and shouted about Eren being alive that he had a minute sliver of hope again. So he listened, he let her shout in his face, he let her convince him that it was worth going after the female titan for Eren. He made quick work of taking out all of her weak spots, expertly cutting and slicing where he knew she’d be the most vulnerable. When he went for the jaw a harsh wave of utter relief washed over him. Well whaddya know, the brats sister was right. There Eren was, unconscious and absolutely disgusting in the female titans mouth. Reluctantly Levi dragged Eren out and gripped him around the waist. Internally he was screaming, even being near the brat covered in saliva made him want to throw up. To actually touch it and hold onto him was purely vile, yet he didn’t pass him over to Mikasa when he could have done. He kept hold of him around his middle and made his way back through the trees. He felt oddly protective of Eren right now, even in this utterly disgusting state.

Once they were back at the base Eren was immediately rushed to a room to be cleaned up and put to bed. Levi breathed a sigh of relief, whether that relief was because he finally didn’t have to touch that nasty saliva again or because Eren was finally safe he didn’t know. He was scrubbing furiously at his arms when he noticed Mikasa out of the corner of his eye.   
“Yes cadet?”  
“I just wanted to thank you sir, for saving me and Eren.”   
“As you should, you put your life in great danger when you weren’t even certain he was still alive. It was reckless behaviour. Do not do that again.” He spoke calmly, yet there was an edge of worry ebbing into his words.   
Mikasa merely nodded at his words. “Understood sir.”

Later that evening when Levi was insanely bored of filling out the paperwork for this expedition, he found himself making his way to the room Eren was currently resting in. The brat still hadn’t woken up, he looked peaceful and calm when Levi dared to gaze upon his face. Levi didn’t really know what he was doing when he took a seat beside the bed, or when he gingerly took a few of Eren’s fingers in his hand. He was even more shocked to hear himself start to quietly talk to the boy.  
“Don’t do anything stupid like that again, brat. We can’t afford to lose you.” I don’t want to lose you.

The second time Eren got kidnapped was by Reiner and Bertolt. It was a shocking discovery to find out the two soldiers were the ones who started this battle for humanity in the first place. For Levi it was even more shocking when he saw the armoured Titan running off into the distance with Eren in his grasp. Eren had been doing incredibly well against the armoured Titan, almost ripping the bastards head clean off. To say Levi was proud was an understatement, his brat had come a long way in the past few months. That didn’t help the surge he felt in his heart when he saw Eren disappearing further into the distance, helpless and injured. He was angry. Angry at himself for not being able to stop this. Angry at everyone else for not being able to go after them this very second. Of course he understood that many were injured and they held priority, but right now his priority was being carried off into the horizon and that was all Levi cared about. 

Of course in typical Levi fashion, he made his displeasure greatly known to Erwin of the plan to wait to go after them.   
“Why can’t we just send the rest of the uninjured soldiers out to get him back?!”  
Erwin sighed, “Levi we don’t even have any horses to go after them right now, we need to wait for the lifts first.”   
“But who knows where they’ve gone already! What if we never find him?” Much to his distaste, Levi sounded utterly desperate in his last sentence.   
Erwin put his steady hand on Levi’s shoulder, “Levi I understand-“  
Levi cut him off harshly “no you don’t! We can’t just let them take him! He’s our last hope goddamnit!” He’s my last hope. 

It was another few hours by the time they finally got the horses lifted over the walls. Levi had reluctantly conceded to staying quiet and listening to Erwin and Armin plan the rescue. He was slightly more relieved to hear that they had a good chance at this after all. Once in his horse it took all his self control to not speed off himself and attempt the rescue mission alone. He just needed to see him safe. He couldn’t let his emotions take over him though. He had a job to do first and foremost, he could figure out his confusing feelings when everyone was safe. 

Getting him back however, was more of a challenge than anticipated. They knew they were dealing with two incredibly strong titans, but their shifting ability was severely set back due to their exhaustion. He didn’t expect to have several of his cadets all latched onto the armoured Titan when he was imprisoning Eren in his grasp. He certainly didn’t expect to see his commander get pulled up into the air by the arm, his potential last orders being to save Eren at all costs. That he could agree on.

It took a lot of fighting, a lot of casualties and fatalities and energy to get him back, but they finally had him in their protection again. He finally had him in his protection again. That familiar sense of relief flooded over him again, seeing the poor boy bloody and tired and pure exhaustion clouding his eyes was painful, but he had him back. They could work on the finer details later. 

Once again Levi found himself in the room where Eren was recovering. Once again he found himself gently holding onto Eren’s delicate hands, bloody and bandaged up. Stuff like this should bother Levi, he should be disgusted by the barely clean bandages wrapped tightly around his hand, he should be uneasy at the sight of blood still seeping though, he should be grossed out by how filthy the brat still was. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He thought as much as he carefully brushed some of Eren’s long hair off his sweaty brow, watching the boy sleep off his hard work and exhaustion.   
“I really wish you’d stop getting yourself kidnapped, brat.”

The third time, and what Levi prayed to any gods listening that it would be the final time, Eren had managed to get himself kidnapped by Rod Reiss along with Historia. Despite his best efforts, even he couldn’t stop the kidnappers from escaping with them. Again. The more he learned about the Reiss family the more he felt like he wanted to throw up. The first two times were bad sure, but knowing Eren was literally going to be eaten alive made Levi burn with rage. It was unsurprisingly a lot more difficult to recuse him this time around, they were all currently fugitives, had they still been classed as innocent, albeit suicidal bastards, they probably would’ve gotten to Eren much earlier than this. 

It added a sting to the ever growing wound when it turned out Kenny was the one protecting these bastards from Levi massacring them. Seeing Eren so helpless chained up pushed him over the edge, he was not about to go easy on these fucks after seeing his brat chained up and crying like that. Levi’s glare was murderous, if looks could kill then all these bastards would be six foot under in seconds. It was by some miracle that most of his soldiers made it out of the main chamber alive, granted they were now trapped outside and unable to get to Eren. It all came down to Historia now. It all came down to her and Levi was sick to the stomach, as if watching the whole exchange between her and Rod in slow motion. Relief filled him as he saw Historia slap the injection away, destroying it underfoot. He watched as she raced to free Eren from his chains, silently willing her to go faster. The relief was short lived though, as Rod started shifting into some monstrous creature and the cavern started collapsing. They got lucky with the opening they found back into the main chamber, everyone frantically working to unlock Eren’s chains. His cries to leave him to be killed were heartbreaking. Levi watched as tears streaked down his blood soaked face, nothing but pain and guilt in his eyes. He wouldn’t let his brat die. That would be the last thing he’d do. 

The rest was a blur, somehow they’d managed to free Eren, his newfound hardening abilities saving them all from the impending collapse of the cavern. Levi almost let himself fully relax until he spotted the deformed slug-like Titan crawling its way to the nearest city walls. The thing was goddamned ugly, that was for sure, it almost made him feel bad for calling the regular ones ugly. As he rode beside the cart carrying Eren he couldn’t help but stare, his brat was alright. 

Dispatching of the horribly deformed Titan was a whole new barrel of laughs. Quite literally as Eren’s titan threw a net full of gunpowder barrels straight into the beasts throat. It made Levi’s heart clench, seeing his brat assume Titan form so soon after the exhausting ordeal he’d been through yet again. Everything was alright now though. Eren was okay, Rod Reiss was gone and Historia was now the rightful queen. 

Things were different that time though. Eren hadn’t passed out from exhaustion for days on end like the last few times, he was up and about celebrating with everyone. That spurred Levi on. Thins were different this time and he took that as a sign to make a change now while he still could. It didn’t take him long to find Eren, finding him outside the bar they were currently at. Strength has always been what Levi was known best for, what was expected of him, and yet he felt utterly weak and lost as he made his way up to Eren, sitting quietly beside him.   
“You know, I really should stop getting myself kidnapped all the time.” Eren let out a small chuckle, looking at Levi with those gorgeous bright eyes he adored so much.   
“Well I did tell you not to do that again, but I suppose you were always good at defying orders.” Levi was soft-spoken, a stark change to his usual blunt and monotone voice. Eren tilted his head slightly in confusion, and god if Levi didn’t want to just lean down and kiss him right then.  
“What do you mean you told me? I don’t remember to ever saying that.” Oh that was right, he’d forgotten that Eren had been asleep those times he spoke to him.  
“You were asleep those few times, after being kidnapped the first two times.” Eren’s face slowly contorted into an odd mix of confusion and a very adorable hopeful shimmer in his eyes.   
“You came to visit me? But why Sir?” Eren questioned him quietly. It was now or never he supposed.   
“Because I care about you Eren. I care an awful lot more than a captain should ever care about his cadet. It took me a while to come to terms with, but I think this was the breaking point for me. I can’t let you go without you knowing how I feel.” Levi turned to Eren, looking down at his face as those beautiful eyes filled with tears threatening to spill.   
“I’m sorry if I made you uncomf-“ Eren cut him out with a kiss. A glorious, breathtaking kiss smack on the centre of his lips. It didn’t take him long to respond, slowly slipping his hands down to Eren’s waist. It was a brief kiss, much to Levi’s displeasure. Eren huffed out a laugh at the expression on Levi’s face after he pulled away. 

Wordlessly Eren took Levi by the hand and started pulling him away from the outside of the bar, making his way back to their temporary headquarters. Levi happily obliged, the feeling of Eren’s hands on his searing the skin. It didn’t take long for them to reach Levi’s sleeping quarters, Eren hesitating slightly as they reached the door. Levi gently pulled him inside, softly closing the door behind them as they stepped into the spacious room before them. He took Eren back into his arms, pulling him tightly against his chest as he rested his chin on top of his head. 

“Levi?” Eren mumbled softly against his chest.  
“Mmh”  
“Thank you for always saving me.” Levi could’ve melted right there as Eren snuggled his face further into his chest. Instead he pulled back slightly, freeing one arm to tilt Eren’s chin up to meet his eyes. His thumb softly passed over his cheek, coming to rest shortly on the side of his face.   
“I’ll always save you, Eren. I love you.” Levi was slightly surprised at how easily those words fell from his lips, how he’d spent months arguing with his feelings to have them make themselves known so easily. Eren’s eyes lit up, tears building up again.   
“I love you too.” He muttered as he leaned up and pressed his lips back against Levi’s for the second time that night. 

It was a soft kiss again, one that had Levi clutching at Eren’s waist, one that had Eren trailing his fingers over the soft stubble of Levi’s undercut. It didn’t stay that way for long though, Eren got more desperate the slower Levi went, instead he took matters into his own hands. Bracing his hands on Levi’s shoulders, he started walking them towards the bed, forcing Levi to sit as his knees hit the frame. Eren took his opportunity, climbing onto his lap and situating his knees on either side of Levi’s thighs. Levi’s hands remained on Eren’s waist as he titled his head up to look at him.   
“You’re so beautiful, Eren”   
Eren buried his face in Levi’s neck, huffing out an embarrassed thank you. He wrapped his arms tight around Levi’s neck, kissing him like his life depended on it. Levi rubbed small soothing circles into Eren’s hips, tip of his tongue just barely grazing his bottom lip. Eren granted him the entrance he so desired, smirking when he had Eren gasping into his mouth, growing more needy by the second. Regrettably Levi pulled back, taking in Eren’s throughly kissed lips and pure love dancing in his eyes.   
“Next time, Eren. You need rest and god knows so do I after all the heart problems you’ve given me being kidnapped so much.” Eren pouted at this, sticking his bottom lip out as he gave the best puppy eyes he could. Instead, Levi ignored them in favour of gripping onto Eren’s thighs, hoisting him up with him and dumping him on the bed properly.   
“Don’t give me that look, you need to rest, Eren.” Levi paused and crawled his way on top of Eren, his lips just barely brushing his ear. “I’ll do you good and proper in the morning, brat.” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear, his voice husky and rough. As Levi got them both ready for bed and pulled Eren’s head over to rest on his chest, Eren decided that he couldn’t wait for the morning.


End file.
